User blog:1WonderWoman/Proposed Injustice: Gods Among Us Civility Policy
Rules To avoid social injustices, this wiki is in need of a misconduct policy that sets the rules and consequences straight. The first priority of this wiki, as any wiki, is the information provided by the articles, categories, and pictures. Any vandalism, spamming, opinionated information, irrelevant information, incorrect information, or redundant information will be regarded as follows: 1. Unneeded information: Any unneeded information will be removed accordingly. Unneeded information includes, but is not limited to, opinionated information, irrelevant information, incorrect information, or redundant information. When the unneeded information is removed accordingly, it shall not be readded unless otherwise deemed appropriate. Failure to comply to these guidelines will result in a first degree offense consequence. 2. Vandalism: Vandalism includes, but is not limited to, unnecessary removal of article content, supplying offensive and unwanted content (such as swearing, informal diction, unnecessary capitalization of whole words, etc.) to articles, spamming/trolling (purposefully supplying information to gain a negative response), or adding inappropriate pictures to articles. Any vandalism will result in a second degree offense consequence. The second priority of the wiki is the conduct between users. Any impudence will not be tolerated. Impudence will be regarded as follows: 1. Disrespectful speech: Any disrespectful patterns in speech include, but are not limited to, heavy or excessive swearing, discouraging participation in open conversations (such as using the phrase, "shut up"), derogatory remarks, or trolling (purposefully making comments that result in a negative response). Any disrespectful speech conduct will result in a first degree offense consequence. 2. Disrespectul behavior: Disrespectful behavior includes, but is not limited to, bullying (the use of force or coercion to abuse or intimidate others), snobbery, insulting a user or the user's opinion with the intent of offending him or her, or knowingly disobeying wiki policy. Any disrespectful behavior will result in a second degree offense consequence. 3. Prejudice: Any form of prejudice, such as sexism, racism, agism, etc., will not be tolerated. Any user displaying prejudice will be banned immediately with the length depending on the severity of the remark. Enforcement To enforce these rules, there must be systems to make sure the rules are followed absolutely. To enforce these rules, there shall be departments as follows: 1. Enforcement department: Administrators will serve as the enforcers. Only administrators can issue first or second degree offense consequences. Any issue observed by any user should be brought to the attention of the administrators to deem the consequences necessary. Administrators also have the power to carry out the ban if the bureaucrats do not deem it unnecessary. 2. Defense department: Bureaucrats will serve as judges for the users being prosecuted. The administrators will bring the issue to the attention of a bureaucrat. If the bureaucrat deems a punishment unnecessary, a vote will be put to the public to decide whether or not the user should be banned for his or her behavior. Consequences Consequences for rules broken will be set up as follows: 1. First degree offense: First degree offense consequences include one warning issued by an administrator. If the user violates the same rule following the warning, a three day ban will be issued. If the user continues to violate the same rule, the user will recieve no warning and continue to recieve three day bans. 2. Second degree offense: Second degree offense consequences do not include any warnings. Once the user violates the rule, he or she will be banned for one week. If the user continues to violate the same rule, he or she will continue to recieve one week bans. NOTE: In order for a complaint to be made, the user must have strong evidence of a rule being broken and specifically cite which rule is being broken. Category:Blog posts